Blake Hunter
by Ivorycat
Summary: Call it an Angel spin-off. Blake Hunter, a young college student, faces facts that he was born like no other. His abilities, hard to undestand. With Gunn, new friends, and new enemies Blake starts over. Can he do it? Please read and, of course, review.
1. Chapter 1 Blake's POV

                                        BLAKE

                                      HUNTER

NOTE: I do not own the Angel/Buffy characters or anything like that but I do own Blake and any others that I make up. 

A/N: This is a story that shot me in the head last night. Don't ask what's going to happen or how it came to me. It just did. There will probably be barely any Buffy or Angel characters in it but the killing vampires/demons thing shall definitely remain. I can't tell you much more because... well, I don't know yet.

                                        CHAPTER 1

          What's up? The name is Blake Hunter. I just turned twenty-one. I guess you want a lame description, right? Let's see, black hair, green eyes, six foot five, and I'm mixed with Italian. That good enough for you?

          Through life lots of people have stories. Tragic stories, happy endings, new beginnings, and a bunch of other crap. Well, this is _my_ story. And mine has all of that stuff combined and a whole lot more... I guess. It depends on how you look at it.

          You see, unlike you, I wasn't born normal. Yeah, I have ten fingers, ten toes, and a very good sick pack from bench pressing and weight lifting. But that's not what I mean. I look as normal as any guy but looks can be deceiving.

          I'm what my parents call... _special_. Yeah, right. I know I'm a freak. I'm a damned freak. At least I can admit it, unlike Mom and Dad. And I know my abilities are the reason that they got divorced. Yeah, I know, the kids always blame themselves, right? Well, in _this_ case I'm right.

          Now I've escaped New York, away from my lame brain "family", to normality. I've come to LA. My friend, more of an old acquaintance, Charles Gunn, helped me get an apartment near campus. That's right, I go to college. It's funny. During high school I breezed through everything. But, as it turns out, I'm not a _complete_ idiot. I managed an extremely high score on my SATs. Good for me, huh? Well, it's only because of math. That's the only thing I know how to do. English, history, science, who cares about it?

          Well, I think I've yakked enough with you. Like I said before this is my story... a freak's tale if you will. So sit back, relax, grab some chow, and watch. Come on. You _know_ I've gotten you all excited about it so you gotta stay now.

A/N: Blake may sound a bit on the vain side but trust me. You do want to keep reading this. So please review and tell me if I should go on.


	2. Chapter 2 Little Rescue

                                         BLAKE 

                                       HUNTER

NOTE: I do not own the Angel/Buffy characters or anything like that but I do own Blake and any others that I make up. 

A/N: This is a story that shot me in the head. Don't ask what's going to happen or how it came to me. It just did. There will probably be barely any Buffy or Angel characters in it but the killing vampires/demons thing shall definitely remain. I can't tell you much more because... well, I don't know yet.

                                        CHAPTER 2

          Blake Hunter awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He reached over his bed, groggily, and shut the annoying tool off. Blake put both hands over his eyes with a groan. He ran his hands through his hair then. Finally he got out of bed. Blake took a long shower and changed into his usual white t-shirt, black jeans, and leather jacket. He laced up his Nike sneakers before leaving out the door.

          The twenty-one-year-old left out of his apartment building and walked up to his Harley. Blake put on his helmet, climbed on the bike, and immediately rode off. Blake drove through the crowded streets of LA. He had forgotten to even touch food before he left his apartment. It didn't really matter. He barely had anything in the fridge to begin with.

          Blake stopped in front of a donut shop he knew well. He went inside, order his usual coffee and sugar donut, and left out. Blake munched and drunk at the light breakfast before getting back on his motorbike and driving again. Morning section... what could be better? Blake had no idea why he had signed up for morning classes instead of evening. Oh, right. He was a _freak_. And things happen to freaks during night hours.

          Entering his advanced mathematics class Blake managed to get to a desk in the back. The professor turned around just in time to see the young man taking his late seat. Blake tuned out his professor's long and mind-numbing lecture about punctuality. Blake heard the same thing nearly everyday. Who cares? He showed up, didn't he?

          Blake was more than relieved when section was over. It seemed like such a waste of time not to mention a serious bore. Blake cruised through town on his motorcycle much later that evening. He took a glance at his digital watch, reading 8 o'clock and decided to call it quits. Plus the young motorcyclist hadn't eaten anything since noon.

          As he was getting ready to head home an earsplitting scream filled the air. Not the air of any normal person, but of Blake. Blake turned his cycle around and headed in the direction of the bellow.

          A vampire stood over a young teenaged girl. The blonde girl crouched in the corner. The vampire enjoyed her screams of help and mercy.

"Come on. Shout a little louder," the vampire taunted. "I want to see how loud you can go."

"Funny." The vampire turned and saw Blake. He took off a pair of dark shades he had been wearing. "I was just about to tell _you_ the same thing."

"Get lost, pal," the vampire ordered.

"Help me," the teenaged girl pleaded.

"Shut up!" the vampire spat at her.

"Once again, I was about to tell you the _same_ thing."

          The vampire launched at Blake. Blake quickly grabbed him by the front of his shirt sending him into three garbage cans. The vamp quickly rose again. Blake grabbed him and began to pummel his in the chest. He kicked his lower abdomen, sending the creature of the night back into the garbage.

"You know what?" The vamp stood up. "The girl's all yours."

          He practically flew up to the top of a short building. Blake shook his head in amusement. He leapt up and did the same move as the vampire, remarkably. Blake jumped in front of the vampire before he could go to the top of another building.

"I told you. I don't care about the chick."

"Yeah, well, I care about you, sweetheart." Blake slid a stake out from the sleeve of his jacket and quickly stabbed the vampire in the chest, turning him to dust. Blake pretended to tear up. "I love these caring moments."

          Blake jumped from the building then, landing stylishly on his feet as if he were a cat. He walked into the alley and saw the girl crying into her knees, looking younger than ever and extremely frightened. Blake knelt down to her, slowly taking one of her hands.

"Ease up, kid. It's over."

The girl slowly looked up at Blake, tears streaming down her face. "That thing... where did it go?"

"Don't worry. It's gone now. He won't be bothering you again."

"Oh, my God. Thank—"

"Save it. You shouldn't have been out here on this side of town, anyway. It was your own fault you were nearly killed. Now get lost."

          Blake left out of the alley, getting onto his motorcycle. As he put back on his helmet he looked back over at the girl, looking as shy and hurt as possible. Blake drove off, not caring about the indignant and poignant look on the young girl's face.

A/N: I know what you're thinking. What is Blake, right? What's his deal? Well, you have to keep reading to find that out. But, mostly, keep reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3 Gym Job

                                         BLAKE 

                                       HUNTER

NOTE: I do not own the Angel/Buffy characters or anything like that but I do own Blake and any others that I make up. 

A/N: This is a story that shot me in the head. Don't ask what's going to happen or how it came to me. It just did. There will probably be barely any Buffy or Angel characters in it but the killing vampires/demons thing shall definitely remain. I can't tell you much more because... well, I don't know yet.

                                       CHAPTER 3

          Blake watched one of the younger boys, Justin, hitting at a punching bag in the gym where Blake worked. Blake's job was to teach martial arts to young teens of thirteen to sixteen. Justin punched the bag heedlessly. His form made Blake upset. He hated it when his students didn't take anything seriously. Blake grabbed Justin by his forearm and made the thirteen-year-old look at him.

"What was that?" said Blake.

"What's wrong?" asked Justin.

"You weren't even trying."

"Yes, I was. I'm doing the best I can. It's not my fault."

Blake glared. He released Justin's arm. "I don't have time for whiners. If you're just gonna waste my time there's no room for you in this class."

"No," said Justin quickly. "I'm sorry."

"Save it. Just start again."

          Justin sighed. He turned back to the punching bag and immediately began attacking it again. Blake observed from a short distance. Two of the personal trainers stood behind a desk watching Blake's tactics.

"That kid's hard as hell," said one of them.

"I know," the other agreed. "How'd he get this job, anyway?"

"Boss liked what he could do. The way he worked with the brats."

"The guy's a show off."

"Yeah, well, if we're not careful he could move up way before us."

A/N: I know. It's short, very short. But, hey, I'm sick and I feel like death. So you should appreciate this much. Want to _show_ your appreciation? Review then.


	4. Chapter 4 Old Friend

                                         BLAKE 

                                       HUNTER

NOTE: I do not own the Angel/Buffy characters or anything like that but I do own Blake and any others that I make up. 

A/N: This is a story that shot me in the head. Don't ask what's going to happen or how it came to me. It just did. There will probably be barely any Buffy or Angel characters in it but the killing vampires/demons thing shall definitely remain. I can't tell you much more because... well, I don't know yet.

                                       CHAPTER 4

*Dream*

          Two doctors, one man, one woman, walked into their lab. The man, who's tag read J. Hunter, looked into a microscope. The woman, B. Hunter, stood near him.

"This is remarkable," said Dr. J. Hunter. "Look at this, sweetheart."

The other doctor moved over to the microscope and looked into it. "My God. The embryo... I don't believe it. It's developing. I can make out small signs of a head and where its eyes will be."

"It's outstanding."

"I don't believe it... it's growing." The other doctor put his arm around her. Dr. B. Hunter smiled brightly at him.

*Dream end*

Blake felt himself being shaken awake. "Hey, dude, come on. Wake up."

          When Blake opened his eyes he saw a pair of brown eyes standing over him. Donny Kong? He hadn't seen his Korean friend in a while. How did he know where to find him? Blake sat up, getting a good look at the other young man.

"Donny? Donny Kong?" Blake questioned.

He nodded. "You got it. How you doin', man?"

"Feeling a little violated. Where the hell have you been and how the hell did you get in here? I haven't even seen you since graduation and you're already breaking into my place?"

"Well, you won't believe it. My uncle passed away."

"What? Oh, dude, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? This is the best thing that's ever happened to me! My uncle was a millionaire. He left his entire estate to me."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. He left me his jet, his jaguar, _and_ his gyms."

"What gyms?"  
  


Donny looked at him mischievously. "Dude, I'm your new boss?"

"Say what?" Blake shot up. "No way, man."

"Yeah. Great, huh? Plus I got this killer new pad. Four bedrooms, three bathrooms, two Jacuzzi tubs, the _works_."

"Wait a minute. _You're_ living in the lap of luxury and I'm in this whack studio apartment? What's up with that?"

"Hold up. There's one condition. My uncle said I have to go to college in his will."

Blake chuckled a little. "Whoa. And I thought _I_ was forced. But wait. How'd you know where I was?"

"Your mom gave me the info. You don't lock your door much, do you?"

"What's to steal in here? And you know what happens if some dude tries to come up on me."

"Oh, yeah. I remember. Now get dressed," said Donny. "You get to show me around campus."

"Hold up. You go to my college?"

"Yeah. Great, huh?"

"In a _disturbing _way."

          Donny followed Blake's lead through the college. Blake had trouble keeping his eyes open. Donny noticed quickly. He playfully slapped Blake in the back of his head. Blake gave him a slight glare.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Donny asked.

"I don't know. Ever since I left home I've been out of it. It's like I can't get enough snoozing time in," Blake replied.

"You been going on those "night" outings?"

"_Yeah_. I might as well do something useful with these "abilities" I have." Blake stopped in front of a class. "And  your chem. class is calling, dude. Catch you later."

"Fine. Later," said Donny, entering the class.

A/N: Donny is a keeper so... deal with it if you don't like him. OK. I know I'm cutting it short but I have a serious cold and I feel like Veronica is knocking at my door. For those of you who are clueless Veronica is my own angel of death. I have lots of angels. I'm cool like that. So please review while I get some more tissues. I hate being sick.


	5. Chapter 5 All In A Day's Work

                                          BLAKE 

                                       HUNTER

NOTE: I do not own the Angel/Buffy characters or anything like that but I do own Blake and any others that I make up. 

A/N: This is a story that shot me in the head. Don't ask what's going to happen or how it came to me. It just did. There will probably be barely any Buffy or Angel characters in it but the killing vampires/demons thing shall definitely remain. I can't tell you much more because... well, I don't know yet.

                                       CHAPTER 5

"You can't be serious," Dr. B. Hunter said to the head of genetics.

"You can't do this," said Dr. J. Hunter.

"Listen, this was taken out of my hands," said the head of genetics. "Your fetus isn't growing anywhere near fast enough. We must speed up the process."

"You are playing with a vital experiment," said Dr. J. Hunter.

"It must be done," said the genetics doctor.

          A small group of experts placed the two doctors' fetus into a small machine, turning it on. The energy of the machine made the entire lab shake. Beakers fell over breaking. When the machine's work was finally done its entire area was smoky.

          Dr. B. Hunter walked through the smoke, her lungs practically burning. She waved the air trying to get rid of the foul smoke. B. Hunter finally made it over to the machine. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh, my God! Look," she exclaimed. Dr. J. Hunter and the others surrounded her. A naked newborn baby lay squirming amongst the now broken machine. "It's a miracle."

"Yes." The head of genetics formed an ominous smile. "That's _one_ way to look at it."

          Blake woke up quickly in his linear algebra class. He saw other students all heading out. Blake shook his head a little and left out of the class as well. He caught up with Donny later that day.

"College isn't all bad," said Donny.

"Yeah. The better to sleep through," said Blake.

"You fell asleep?"

"I've been doing that a lot lately."

"Go to a doctor, man."

"Doctor? I don't need somebody pointing out another freakish gene inside of me."

"Blake, you're not a freak," said Donny in a parent/teacher-like voice.

"Don't start. I've heard that all my life and I'm sick of hearing it," said Blake.

Donny felt the stress and wanted to change the subject. "Do you want to go check out my place?"

"I have to get to work. Remember that?"

"Call it a day off," Donny winked.

          Donny led the way to his new building. Blake could not believe how huge the apartment was. It did not look like your typical bachelor pad. The living room was large and had a great entertainment center. A big screen TV, DVD player, playstation2, and a large stack of DVDs and games stood nearby.

"Dude," said Blake, sitting down on the couch. "You got this place laid out."

"Pretty tight, huh?" said his Korean friend.

"Yeah. It's cool. I guess you know who your favorite uncle was."

"You know it." Donny grabbed a couple of cokes for himself and Blake. He sat down next to Blake on the couch. "So what do you think your sleeping thing is?"

"I don't know. I have these weird dreams." He sipped his coke.

"What are they about?"

"Psycho stuff. They're like... weird. Sometimes it's like they're so real."

"What are they _about_?" Donny insisted.

Blake laughed a little. "Forget it, man. You got anything to eat around here?"

"I knew I forgot something when I was buying the new stereo system. Let's go get some chow at Wendy's."  
  
"Uh, don't think so."

"Oh, don't _tell_ me you're still with the vegetarian scene." Blake nodded. "Come on. Are you gonna eat tofu forever?"

"Since when do I eat tofu? And besides I still eat pizza. Let's go to this small place near my building."

"Cool. I'll grab the Lexus."

          Blake and Donny got a large pizza and some drinks at the pizzeria. They headed back towards the car when Blake quickly turned back. As Donny got into the driver's seat he noticed a strange look on Blake's face.

"Dude, come on. Let's go eat this pie before it gets cold," said Donny.

"Later," said Blake. "I'll be right back."

          Blake ran off then. Donny shook his head, remembering a couple of those moments from their teen years. Blake turned a corner and dashed off. He saw that the door to a house had been torn off. Blake went into the house and saw a man a suit trashing the living room.

Blake cleared his throat. "Naughty, naughty." The man turned and looked at him. "You let me catch you. Very poor on your part."

The man glared at him. "So... I guess I'm goin' up the river. Oh, wait. _You_ are." The man morphed into a slime-covered demon.

Blake was surprised but did not flinch. "Cute magic trick. Wanna see one of mine?"

          He jumped up and kicked the demon in the chest. The demon flew into a coffee table, breaking it. He quickly arose and scarred Blake's bare arm with his claws. Blake, no time to think about his arm, grabbed the demon and fluently tossed him right out of a window. Blake jumped out of the window after him. He grabbed the unconscious demon again. His eyes opened.

"What? No weapons?"

"Buddy, I _am_ a weapon."

          With that Blake snapped the monster's neck. He dusted off his hands and headed away. Blake headed back to Donny. Donny quickly noticed his friend's battered arm. He got out of the car and grabbed Blake's arm.

"What happened?" said Donny.

Blake replied, "All in a day's work."

A/N: OK, people. I tried to make this one longer so be happy, please? All right. Now what do I usually say here? Oh, yeah. Review.


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams, Nightmares, Whatever

                                         BLAKE 

                                       HUNTER

NOTE: I do not own the Angel/Buffy characters or anything like that but I do own Blake and any others that I make up. 

A/N: YES! I'm back. I'm finally back! Did you guys miss me? Sorry I was gone but now I'm back and so is Blake. Enjoy!

                                       CHAPTER 6

          Blake went back to his place after he and Donny finished off the food. Blake quickly got into bed. The wound on his arm did not bother him. The scars were healing rather quickly. It did not take long for Blake to fall asleep.

*Dream*

          B. Hunter cradled the baby in her arms in the laboratory. J. Hunter walked up and put his arm around her. He pulled the bundle the baby was wrapped in from in front of his face. The baby looked so peaceful, just sleeping, without a care in the world. Suddenly the head of genetics stormed in. Both Hunters looked at the other doctor.

"You both have done well in this experiment. We value what you have done," he said.

"Thank you," said J. Hunter. He smiled.

"But it is time for the specimen to undergo more tests and treatments."

B. Hunter's eyes grew wide. "What? That was never mentioned."

"Well, it was also never thought of. But with the skills and abilities inside of this specimen," the head of genetics looked down at the baby, "it can prove very useful to our cause."

"What cause?" B. Hunter demanded. "You can't take an innocent life and use it for your own purposes."

"Oh, but I can. And further more, Mrs. Hunter, it's not exactly a life. It's a created experiment. Now hand him over." B. Hunter clung to the baby. "Dr. Hunter, talk to your wife. Tell her to give us the baby."

"Please," said J. Hunter. "Can you give us a moment?"

"Fine," the other doctor agreed. He left out of the lab.

B. Hunter turned to her husband. "Darling, we can't honestly give him up. They're trying something. I can feel it. This child was created from both of us. He is _ours_ not there's. We can't let them harm him."

"I know, honey. And we won't," her husband assured her. "We won't let _anyone_ hurt this child." He put his hand on the bald headed of the baby. "Not now or ever."

*Dream end*

          Blake felt himself being pulled out of his dream. He awoke quickly. Blake released a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. What was going on? He looked around. All he could see was the darkness of his studio apartment. The young man left out his apartment building quickly. Blake put on his helmet and rode off on his motorcycle. 

Donny heard pounding at his front door. Yawning, he left his room and went through the large apartment. Donny was surprised to see Blake on the other side of the door, looking quite angry.

"Blake? What's wrong?" Donny asked.

"Pack a bag," said Blake. "We're going for a ride."

A/N: OK, what's _his_ problem? Come on. You're all wondering. You know you are. Anyway, please review.


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth For Once

                                         BLAKE 

                                       HUNTER

NOTE: I do not own the Angel/Buffy characters or anything like that but I do own Blake and any others that I make up. 

A/N: I could use some more reviews. Would that be so hard? I work hard for the money... um... reviews and I deserve them. So toss me a bone or two, will you?

                                       CHAPTER 7

          Donny's private jet flew over New York a few hours later. Donny had to call his pilot on an "emergency" call. Blake and Donny sat in the back of the plane looking out of the windows, the ground below looking like nothing more than a patch of green sewed onto a quilt. Blake had not said anything since they took to the air.

Donny finally broke the silence. "So... you mind telling me why you woke me up at one in the morning just because you had a bad dream?"

"No. It wasn't just a dream," said Blake. "It felt like a memory."

"Well, where are we _exactly_ going? I had to tell my pilot somebody died." Blake raised an eyebrow. "What? I had to tell him something or I'd sound like a jerk."

"I need to talk to the source of these dreams," said Blake, putting his head into his hands tiredly.

"OK, man. I'm going along with you but this _is_ New York. I doubt they want to see some jet flying around. New York doesn't have good luck with planes."

"No kidding?" said Blake sarcastically, his voice slightly stifled as his head was still in his hands. "We were only _living_ here when those buildings went all boom-y."

"I blame it on Bush," said Donny. "He's the devil, you know."

Blake sighed, lifting up his head. "I don't feel like talking about evil right now." He thought for a minute. "Do you think _he's_ behind these dreams?"

"Yeah," said Donny inattentively looking out the window. It took him a moment to realize what Blake had said. "Say what?"

          Finally the jet landed on top of an apartment building that Blake was all too familiar with. Blake and Donny climbed out of the plane. Donny said for his pilot to wait for them. Donny and Blake went down through the roof exit. Blake led the way to apartment 4B. He pounded on the door.

          When the door opened Blake saw his fifteen-year-old sister, Aurora. Aurora had blonde hair that went just pass her shoulders and greenish blue eyes. Her eyes grew wide, as she could not believe who she was looking at.

"Blake?" Aurora wrapped her arms around her tall brother in a tight embrace. "Oh, my God! What are you doing here?"

"Hey, kid," said Blake, lightly hugging her back. "How you been?"

"I'm fine." Aurora pulled back and looked at him. "But what are you doing here?" Donny waved from behind Blake. "With _Donny_?"

"Look, Aurora, I'll explain later. Where's Dad?" Blake asked.

"Dad!" Aurora called.

Their father walked out then, reading glasses on, his head staring into a newspaper. "What is it, sweetheart?" He looked up then. He removed his glasses as a look of disbelief formed over his face. "Blake?" He looked pass Blake. "And Donny? What's going on here? When did you get in?"

"Hey, Dad." Blake entered the apartment followed by Donny. "We need to talk." He turned to Aurora and Donny. "Alone."

"Uh, Aurora you want to see the new jet?" Donny asked hiding how upset he was that Blake was shooing him away after what he had just done for him.

"Jet? Sure," Aurora replied with a bright smile.

Donny and Aurora left out of the apartment. Blake turned back to his father. "What's the problem, son?" Mr. Hunter asked.

Blake and his father sat down on the couch. "Dad, you use to be into that genetics scene, right?"

Mr. Hunter chuckled. "That was a long time ago, son. Too long ago."

"It wasn't that long ago. _I_ can remember."

His father looked alarmed. "What do you mean?" he asked coolly.

"Dad, I've been having these crazed dreams. I _know_ they're real. It's about these doctors and...this baby?"

"Oh, my gosh. I never thought this'd happen." Mr. Hunter looked away, an anxious expression on his face.

"Don't freak out on me, Pops. What's going on with me? Why am I the ultimate freak? You and Mom never talk to me about it. But now I'm having these wild dreams. I want to know," Blake demanded.

"Fine. I guess it's time." He looked at Blake. "All right. This happened over twenty years ago. Your mother and I were a major part in the discovery of creation, the creation of human life. We had finally mastered it... in you." Blake felt confused but his serious expression never left his face. "Your mother and I used parts of our DNA to create the ultimate being. It would have strength, speed, agility, everything. We finally did it. But the other doctors wanted to use you for more... much more. Your mother and I couldn't let what they had in mind come to pass. You were our child. So we took you and went on the run."

"What? Dad, are you serious? You were just trying to play God with me?" Blake stood up angrily. "This is unreal."

"I wish it was," said Mr. Hunter also standing. "But it's all true. They wanted to use you to gain power, money. They wanted you as their weapon against the government. But we just couldn't let them do it."

"So I really am a freak? Always knew it." Blake began to storm towards the door.

"Blake, wait," his father called after him.

"Look. I came here for answers and I got them. See you at the next reunion, Pops." Blake slammed the door after him.

His father let out an exasperated sigh, settling back down on the couch.

          He headed up to the roof. Donny and Aurora were checking out the inside of the jet. Blake entered the plane. He released a sigh, looking at his younger sister. She looked so sweet and carefree, looking out one of the windows. At least _she_ wouldn't have to worry about anything.

"Hey, Aurora." Aurora turned to him. "We have to get going."

"Wait a second," said Aurora, walking over to him. "You just got here. What's going on?"

"Nothing." Blake suddenly hugged her, a touch of affection he only showed his sister. "Nothing you have to worry about. I'll call you when we get back to LA."

"Um, fine," said Aurora. "Don't stay away long, OK?"

"I'll try," Blake replied.

"All right." She turned to Donny. "Bye, Donny."

"Bye." Aurora got out of the jet. "So what happened?"

          During the ride home Blake explained to Donny what he had learned. Donny had just as hard a time believing it as his friend. After he told the story Blake grew silent again. He had a lot on his mind.

A/N: I have a specific plot... just keep reading and you'll find out. Well, maybe it isn't _that_ specific but it's still a plot. So review and make me happy.


	8. Chapter 8 What am I?

                                                 BLAKE 

                                       HUNTER

NOTE: I do not own the Angel/Buffy characters or anything like that but I do own Blake and any others that I make up. 

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews. I really need the feedback. And, don't worry; I will definitely try to put in more Angel and Buffy characters. It's kind of a work in progress. You know what I mean? Well, on with the story.

                                       CHAPTER 8

          The following Friday Blake was not really focusing on his gym classes. His students, four boys and three girls, were all warming up but Blake was not very attentive to them. All he had on his mind was what he had learned from his father. Suddenly a towel came flying at Blake's head however he instantly caught it.

"Hey, good to see your reflexes are still working," called Donny from where he stood. "Look alive."

Blake turned back to his class. "Take five, kids." The seven of them all walked off their separate ways. Blake looked at Donny. "You mind?"

"You still have a job you know," Donny pointed out.

"It's a big gym. Stop noticing _me_," Blake shot back.

Donny sighed. "Try to relax a little. And where is this guy?" He glanced around.

"What guy?"

"I hired a new guy a couple days ago and he still hasn't showed up for work."

"Who is he?" Blake folded his arms.

"Some dude who quit his old job and will do anything now," Donny replied shrugging.

"Yeah, well, wait until he finds out what it's like to work for you." Blake headed towards the door. "I can't think right, Don. I'm going for a ride."  
  
"Fine. Try to get back soon. You have a class."

"Whatever."

          Blake got onto his motorcycle and kicking off the ignition began to speed down the rode. So it was all true. His dreams were nothing more than suppressed memories of his parents. The memories had become a part of Blake since he was, after all, created, _actually_ created, from his parents.

          He could not take it. Was he real or not? Blake had not been able to sleep right since he'd visited his father. It seemed like truth was stranger than the fiction that the dreams used to be. What was happening to Blake? What _might_ happen to him?

          The twenty-one-year-old kept thinking on the same things, trying to make some type of sense of it all. Blake finally made it back to the gym and managed to teach a pretty good class.

          When the gym emptied later that night Blake sat on the seat of one of the exercise bikes. Donny walked over to him a little while later. He had never really known Blake to be the sulking type. Blake usually took action instead of groveling in self-pity.

"OK. Are you all right?" Donny finally asked, staring at his friend.

"I don't know," Blake sighed.

"Come on, dude. This whole thing is tearing you up inside. Spill it."

"Donny, it's just..." Blake suddenly kicked at the bike standing up. "This is bull shit! My parents used me as a guinea pig and then decided that they "liked" me so they kept me as their _pet_."

"What? Blake, your parents cared about you—" 

"Hell no. Don't even start. Throughout my life they always tried to hide me. I had barely any friends, Don. They never even told me the truth. They argued over me for years, like some type of animal, and finally they got divorced. Well, isn't that all fine and dandy for them? They never even told me the _truth_. I had to force it out of my dad."

That was true. Donny had to admit it. "You're right. That's messed up."

"Look, I'm gonna head home," Blake muttered. "Bye." He headed out.

          As Blake rode through the streets of LA on his bike he all of a sudden felt a large shove and was knocked off of his motorcycle. Blake landed on the sidewalk. He glanced up and saw a vampire approaching him. Blake got up, yanking his helmet off.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said Blake. "Power walking or something?"

"Power _hungry_," the vampire replied. Four other vampires approached from out of nowhere.

"Too bad," Blake retorted. "My day was just going _so_ well already."

          He immediately launched at the vampires. Blake grabbed the one that had attacked him, taking him by surprise, flung him into two of the others. The other two took Blake by each of his arms. Blake pushed both of them off of him. He was not in the mood for any of it.

          Blake continued to toss the living dead beings around. Finally the attacker's four accomplices all grasped him. The first vampire approached Blake. He extended his fangs and came in for the bite.

          All of a sudden the vampire turned to dust. Blake couldn't believe it. Gunn stood behind the vampire's ashes. He held a long, baseball-like stake in his hand. Gunn helped toss the vamps off Blake and they staked them together.

"Whoa," said Blake once the fight was over. "Where'd you come from?"

"Long story," Gunn replied with a grin. "What are you doing out here?"

Blake walked over to his motorcycle, lifting it up. "I _was_ going home. But those vamps wanted to start something they couldn't finish."

"Looks like they came _close _to finishing it before I came along," said Gunn. Blake sighed and got onto his bike. "Man, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Blake replied roughly. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. I can tell. What's up?"

"Look, Gunn, thanks for the help but I gotta go. I have a paper due on Monday and I have work. So I don't have time to _chat_." With that Blake rode off. Gunn watched him leave and sighed.

A/N: Be nice and review so you can make my day. Go ahead. Press the little button; leave a comment, request, or suggestion. You _know_ you want to.


End file.
